My Story
by Ashant
Summary: A story in which I get put into the Avatar world via computer. Please read and review. Rated M for violence, Language, and possible Lemon in future chapters. Chapters coming up, try to respond to comments.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I JUST ATTEMPT TO MAKE A GOOD STORY WITH IT!**

My first story, be easy on me but give me useful criticism. No flames.

**My Story**

**By: Ashant**

**Chapter: 1**

It started with me watching Avatar the Last Airbender on the computer. Our computer shuts down randomly so this was one of those occasions. Or so I thought. When I went to turn it on a bright flash blinded me then… it just got dark. When I woke up I was dressed as I was when I was watching the show on the computer, in military fatigues and a machete, bowie knife, combat knife and a pocket knife in the shirt pockets and the pant pockets. But for some reason it seemed really cold and I felt that I was floating. Then I realized I was at the beginning of the series for no reason I was stuck at the first episode of Avatar. I couldn't believe it; it looked just like it would in real life. When Sokka and Katara finally reach me I paddle the ice float over to their boat. So when I finally reach them I they are opening the iceberg with Aang in it. Then the iceberg opens releasing the young airbender when he gets out he notices me and points me out. This causes Katara and Sokka to turn around and look at me.

"Who are you?" asked Sokka, "and where are you from?"

Me being smart I don't say the state or country because that would just confuse them. I say," I am Chang from the Earth kingdom" this made more sense than any other nation because I was wearing woodland camouflage.

"How did you get here?" asked Katara.

_Damn I hadn't thought of that_ I think to myself thinking on my toes I say," I came by a water bender that helped me get ice to get me here."

Katara just catches Aang so Aang for some reason asks Katara," Will you go Penguin sledding with me?"

And Katara says "Uh… sure I guess."

Then Aang runs off over some ice so we walk around to see what was up. We see a giant fluffy creature that sneezes on Sokka, funny.

Then I space out due to my ADHD while they talk about something that I have no idea about except until they tell me to get on the giant beast with a cold.

So when we finally make it to the village where Katara and Sokka live. We meet up with the rest of the tribe and while Aang and Katara go penguin sledding and Sokka does whatever he does, I take a nap… It was a peaceful nap where I dreamt that I somehow got into the Avatar world, weird huh?

At least I thought it was a dream until Sokka wakes me up yelling at me to come try to save Aang.

So before we go out to save the Avatar Sokka and Katara's Grandmother come to give us a briefing about how it was our destiny to help Aang and how a sleeping bag is important for a long journey. Then we get out to sea on the giant fluff monster Sokka tries skeptically to make him fly he obviously didn't believe he could fly, until he accidentally says the right thing to make Appa as I heard his name was fly. I just could hardly believe it it's one thing to see a cartoon animal fly but to feel like I was in a real world and on a giant animal that can fly it just blows you away.

And then we see Aang falling out of the warship he was on into the cold abyss of water below.

"Aang! Aang! Aang!" Katara starts yelling.

Then out of the water Aang comes out with glowing eyes and gallons of water and wipes out all the fire nation soldiers on the warship. It was incredible.

On Appa Katara starts saying how amazing it was to see Aang attack with all the water he used. I just sat there until.

"So… Chang, you probably know that this is Aang." Sokka says, "Aang this is Chang we found him on a floating piece of ice."

"Um… that's nice I'm Aang," Aang says, "first we should go to the Southern Air Temple, then we go here to ride on some giant fish then…"

He just went on to the places he wanted to go. So after at least a day of travel we made it to the Southern Air Temple. When we landed we got to see how Aang's life was before the fire nation attacked. We got to see these giant doors that Aang had to open with air bending. Inside we saw many statues of the past avatars. Until Sokka's hunger gets the best of him. When he saw this furry creature he just let go chasing him.

"Come on Sokka don't even go there," I said, "I mean I hunt and there is no meat on that and you don't have a chance, it even flies!"

But of course he completely ignores me and listens to his stomach. And Aang thought that keeping it as a pet would be better, I thought it was a great idea.

The two go off chasing the flying creature down the halls and passage ways to catch this new quarry. So I just hang back and that's when I notice that Katara has really nice eyes, and she's easy on the eyes, especially in real life. I just keep it to myself though. After awhile the statues' eyes start to glow and it got kind of creepy and Katara realizes that Aang was in the Avatar state.

When we finally made it out of the building to where Aang is we finally find out that Aang got really angry that he found his dead master. So when we see him he the air around him was spinning in a ball at such high velocities that we could visually see. Katara finally gets to him and talks him out of the avatar state. When we leave we have a new pet that Aang names Momo.

The next day, we land at some islands after some days of being completely lost. I thought _what a great place for a vacation, if I can find a way to get in and out of the Avatar world on my own, I am going to use this to escape the real annoying world. _Then Aang strips down to his underwear and goes riding on some giant fish until, Sokka realized that something is in the water. Then we started calling out to him to come back to shore. It wasn't long until we were attacked we didn't know what happened and out of no where we where bound and gagged. Minutes later we wake up still blindfolded. But I know we are tied to a pole.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" Sokka screams.

They removed our blindfolds.

"Where are the men that captured us?" Sokka inquired.

The group of women responded that they were the ones that captured us. Sokka just had to think that they couldn't have just because they were women. So the good news is that Katara helps us by stepping in calling his brother an idiot. I space out again until we were freed.

I later find out that Aang proved that he was the avatar and soon he was beating the girls off with a stick. So, then as we made it to the place the village gave us to stay at Sokka decided to go to the warriors of the island I learned was named after Avatar Kyoshi. So aptly named the warriors are called the Kyoshi Warriors. So when we get there Sokka decides to try to show off that he was a brave warrior and I just lay my back against the wall to see how this is going to turn out. Sokka tries to show that he is a good warrior and tries to attack their leader, Suki. Well, Sokka just got himself embarrassed. And tied up. Again.

Well later that day, Sokka wised up and decides to apologize to Suki for being a sexist. Well I just did what I did earlier that day. And I watched to see if it was going to be funny. And my patience paid off, he had to do exactly what the warriors did he wore a dress and make-up, I had to hit myself in the thigh, really hard, to stop myself from laughing at the irony of the situation, and that still didn't work. Well hours passed of Sokka trying to learn how to fight; I picked up a few things up myself. But, then Zuko has to come and ruin my fun and Sokka's embarrassment and try to burn down the village, with no one else to follow I followed Sokka and Suki. Sokka got what I assume was his first kiss from Suki.

Our next stop was Omashu. The name sounded fun, good thing I'm an optimist. We realize also that technically Aang is 112 years old.

"Well is this the part of the Earth Kingdom your from?" Aang asked, "or are you from somewhere else?"

"No, not here," I reply, and then we get to the gates where Aang introduces us as his grandchildren because he was dressed as an elderly man.

I got to have the joy of carrying half of Aang's stuff and Sokka the other half because we need to show respect for our grandfather.

When we got into the city we hear about the mail system, and how Aang and his friend used it to go around the city with it.

We learn after destroying a cart of cabbage, we learn that the owner of the cabbages really loves of his cabbages. He wanted us to be beheaded for the cabbage, _unhealthy love of cabbage_ I make a note to myself. We do get a feast though, as our punishment. Where the King of the city finds out that Aang is the avatar, the food was good except that the chicken didn't have skin. We get the 'Refurbished Chamber that was once bad' for our quarters. I guess he had to let us rest for Aang's challenges the next day.

My dreams were full of ham and meat, until I get dragged out of the room with Sokka and Katara. A few minutes later we see Aang talking to the crazy king, and the guards give us these rock rings. The rings grew on you until they covered you suffocating you. Well the first challenge was Aang having to get a key for the King's lunch box. Aang's first attempt was trying to climb the ladder leading up to the key. The King had great words of encouragement. His next attempt was that he dove straight in, that didn't work. Then Aang was smart enough to break off the top of one of the stalagmites on the ground to spear the key plunging it into the wall near the king.

The next challenge was Aang had to get the King's pet, Flopsie. That is one scary animal. First Aang thought it was some rabbit thing but it turned out it was the crazy homicidal animal chasing him. Flopsie turned out to be the homicidal animal. When the challenge was finished Aang came up to check up on us.

"Are you guys okay?" Aang asked.

"Just fine with this rock slowly encasing my body." Katara said.

Then Sokka's rock grew awkwardly on one side causing him to fall in that direction.

"Same as Katara." I reply.

Then the final test was Aang had to fight someone, he could choose whoever he wanted to fight, so Aang choose the King. Turns out he was really good at fighting.

"You know what? So far I think Aang is loosing." I say to Katara and Sokka.

"I still think Aang will win though." Katara says.

"Well, let's hope so." Sokka says.

Then, when the battle finishes, after I'm done spacing out again. Aang realizes that he has another challenge. What was the King's name, after some talking he said that he knew his name, which we find out was Aang's friend, Bumi, from a long time ago. Apparently, the crystal growing on us was rock candy.

As we were traveling Appa gets tired so we decide to rest in a forest where Katara washes clothes and we try to figure out what to do next. Then we heard a series of loud booming and Aang, Katara, Sokka and I run toward it. We find out that it is an earth bender making lots of noise.

We greet ourselves and he runs of scared. We wouldn't know why until we went to the village. There we found out that earth bending is illegal. After staying for a while Katara goes out with the earth bender, Haru. We find out later that he saved someone's life from the crushing force of rocks. The next day we find out that the old man Haru saved snitched. What a faggot. So Katara gets the idea to get arrested to save Haru. We help her get arrested by the fire Nation.

"You know what Katara was gone for awhile so, we should go help her." Sokka says.

"I agree." I say.

"So do I." says Aang.

So we get on Appa and we go to rescue Katara. Before we get there I get on the ship first to see what we were up against. So I found one of the guards and snuck up behind him and put him in a choke hold with my combat knife to his neck.

"How many people are on this ship?" I ask him, scrapping my knife on his neck so he knows how sharp it is.

"Um… I think 150, including the captain, but I'm not sure I just got here." He replies in fear.

"Can you swim?" I ask.

"What?"

"Can you swim? You know that thing you do in water? Can you do it?" I say a little louder.

"Yes!"

"You better be able to tread for a while." I say taking him to the nearest edge of the ship and then I throw him off the ship. Then Appa comes back silently so I can report what I found out.

"About 150 people." I tell them getting on Appa.

"Okay." Sokka replied.

That night we got on board to get Katara out. She wouldn't do it so we come up with the plan to steal the coal from the ship's engines for the earth benders to use. Then we put the plan into action. We took some coal and we started the plan. Katara got the earth benders to fight after some persuasion. Katara and Sokka help Aang launch some coal while I took my machete to fight off the soldiers. The armor of the soldiers did not work so well against the machete, so I left a wake of severely injured soldiers behind me.

We were then searching for a place for Aang to learn Water bending. We ended up at a natural lake coming from a waterfall. Turns out that Aang is a natural at water bending, really not much of a surprise, he's the Avatar. The problem is that Aang washed our supplies down the river and we had to go into town for supplies. When we got into town we were lured onto a ship where Aang attempted to bargain for a water scroll. Well that didn't work but I did notice her steal it. When we left I kept it to myself realizing that an interesting adventure will come of this. Well on our way down the road I unlatched the straps to the sheath of my bowie knife just waiting for them to notice. When they finally did we just ran I couldn't really do anything, I don't have a good sense of direction so I probably wouldn't find my way back. So I followed them latching up my bowie knife in the process. When I woke up they were kidnapping me and Katara. I just figured to stay quiet and see where this will take us. Later, Aang and Sokka some how got there way to us. I was stuck in my world wondering what would happen if Obama was Firelord Ozai, that would be my version of Avatar.

Next thing I know we are fighting pirates and fire nation soldiers alike. We hijacked a boat and made our way along the river until Aang and Katara stopped the boat at the edge of the waterfall. Then Appa caught us before we died.

We set up camp in a dark forest. It was dark and it seemed to have fall color. We realized that Momo was gone for an abnormally long time. So we went to investigate because we heard him. He was stuck in a fire nation animal trap so Aang got him down, before Aang could start on the others Sokka had thrown his boomerang to cut the ropes of the other traps.

Then we got in an argument about who was the leader of the group and Sokka made himself the self-proclaimed leader of our group. He decided we needed to _walk_ to the next stop. As we were talking Sokka said at least we were gone from the fire nation. Then just like magic, we end up at a fire nation camp. I draw my machete and everyone else gets ready and Sokka says that we would hurt them and out of nowhere one of the fire nation soldiers dies. And a group of children come out the trees and starts attacking the soldiers. One had a piece of grass stuck in his teeth; I didn't like him just looking at him. But, they did help us. Next thing they took us to their tree houses, what children. So in their encampment we learn everyone's and how Jet, their leader is such and "inspirational speaker" as I recall that isn't that useful compared to fighting skills, which I admit Jet was okay at. Then I traveled with Sokka because I had nothing better to do. Jet and Sokka were doing recon, which is what I'm best at. Then we find an elderly man from the fire nation and for no apparent reason Jet decides that he should attack a helpless man. Good thing Sokka was there to stop him from killing him.

"What are you even doing Jet?" I ask, "Are you stupid?"

"He was fire nation, we have to kill him!" Jet repied.

_Ha! I knew he was bad! _I thought. "No we don't need to kill an innocent, your being a prejudiced idiot." I said.

So that was that. When we got back to the encampment Sokka told what Jet did. And Jet was being a retard when he blamed the old man for being fire nation and how that is so bad. Well the next day I found out that Sokka went to spy on what Jet was doing. So I came with him. My camouflage was useful in hiding. Sokka was captured but somehow they found me to and tried to capture me to but when they tied my wrists when they weren't looking I took a pocket knife from my back pocket and cut the rope and handed it off to Sokka. He also cut the rope but we just acted like we were still bound and Jet went off to who knows where. We were stuck with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. As we went off we evaded them by trapping them in the animal traps. While Sokka went off to warn the village I went around getting some knives from some merchants. Then the plan was done as the villagers' great exodus we knew we have succeeded. Then we found Jet frozen to a tree, which made me happy as a broke his nose for trying to commit a mass murder I bent his nose a little.

When we were setting up camp Sokka and Katara got in a fight for firewood and a tarp. Well later we found that there were two warring tribes and I got to ride Appa to tend to the sick and elderly. The time between me leaving with the sick and elderly and Aang coming back I made some money by capturing some of the capital's most wanted. Nothing interesting there. I got something that is interesting: I learned how to play Pai Sho.

Comments Appreciated! Will try to respond to them Read and review.


End file.
